Black's Daughter
by Zyanadryn
Summary: Sirius Black is her daddy, so she decides to write him letters. What will Siruis do with the daughter he didn't know he had?
1. Chapter 1

July 11, 1986

Dear Daddy,

Hi! I just found out today that your my daddy. I'm 6. I am having my friend Wesley write this letter for me. He's a wizard. I found out he was a wizard when I saw him practicing with his wand. So now I get to keep a big secret.  
And when I turn 11, I get to go to Hogwarts to. I know this now because I went with Wesley to Diagon Alley today so he can get his second year supplies. ( The secret got me to come with him, shhh). We went to the bank Gringotts (I am happy Wesley is writing this with his auto-notes quill because these are big words), and a Goblin, those short scary green guys, saw the ring I had on my necklace, and they said it was the Black Family Crest! I already new I was a Black, because that's my last name Black. And my first name is Cassiopeia! Cassiopeia Black, that's me! My friends call me Cassie, since you are my daddy, you can call me that to, unless you want to call me Cassiopeia. So anyways, I went with them to a big room, because they didn't believe me at first that the ring was mine, so they did an inheritance thingy with a piece of parchment and a big scary knife, Wesley held my hand, it was scary. Then all of these names appeared(Wesley is helping me with the big words to), and the Goblins told me that the names were my family tree. We have alot of people in our tree.  
What was sad is that the family tree didn't have the name of my mommy. They said that she did some spell thingy( it was complicated) that made it so I would never know her name. That's sad. But its good to because I know that I am your daughter.  
Me! Cassiopeia Black!  
I saw on our family tree that I have some cousins to. But I wanted to write to you first and ask if it was ok to write to them. Wesley said I should write first to you,  
then to the first cousins. Their names are Andromeda and her daughter Nymphadora.  
And there's Narcissa and Draco. Would it be ok to write to them daddy?  
I was allowed to go get some money from our vault to. The cart ride was FUN! I'm going to go buy some parchment and a quill so I can write to you on my own, and some books to.  
The Goblins said to that you are in jail. That's ok, some of the kids in the orphanage have parents in jail, and now I have one to! I have family now!  
Even though I haven't met you yet daddy, I love you and I will write to you again soon.

Love your daughter Cassiopeia Black (That's me!)


	2. Chapter 2

Aughust 22, 1986

Hi Daddy,

I know your in prision so you can't write to me. Wesley said it was a wizards prision, so thats ok.  
I know that you would write to me if you could. Wesley leaves soon to go back to school. He goes on a big red train!  
Did you go on the same train?  
I can't wait till I get to go. He said that there are 4 houses, Gryfindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Hes in Hufflepuff. It the house of the loyal and friendly.  
I'm glad because he is my friend.  
I don't know what house you were in, but Wesley said he will try to find out at school this year.  
I saw a wierd cat today. It was sitting on the fence. And it was a small fence. Some bigger kids threw stones at it, and it ran away. When I go to school, I want to get a cat as a pet.  
Cats are really neat.  
My favorite colour is purple, whats yours? I hope you can write back to me one day.

I love you my new daddy Love your daughter Cassiopeia Black(that's me!) 


	3. Chapter 3

September 27, 1986

Hi Daddy!

It's me, your daughter Cassie! I wrote to Auntie Andie, she adopted me! I have lots of family now! She said you are her favorite cousin, and that even though you are in prision, you would love me.  
I have a new cousin now too. Her name is Nymp, uh, Nypho? Um... she said to call her Tonks,  
even though it is her last name. Auntie Andie said to call her Dora, I like that better.  
I like living here. It is in a small town, so I am not in London anymore. There is a park down the street that I get to play on the swings. I can swing really high daddy!

I have to go to sleep now. Aunti Andie said I can write you later.

I love you daddy Love your daughter Cassie, thats me!  



	4. Chapter 4

October 2, 1986

Hi Daddy!

Guess what! I got to go through the Floo today! It was really fun and green to!  
It was in a fireplace with flames, but they didnt hurt.  
Auntie Andi said I have to go to school, so we are going soon to enrol me in school, I will be in Reception(1). I am really looking forward to it. even though I am starting late, Auntie Andi said she will help me to catch up. I am very excited!  
Oh! Autie Andie said I have to go to supper now. I will write to you soon Daddy! I love you.

Love your daughter Cassie

1- The British call Kindergarten Reception. Pre-grade 1. 


End file.
